


The Powerful One

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, fem!destiel, fem!gay, fem!supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel and Sam's lives go topsy-turvy when they meet Sekhmet, the Egyptian Goddess of fire and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Powerful One

The Winchesters and their loyally faithful guardian angel, Castiel, stood before whom they were certain was Sekhmet, the Egyptian goddess of fire and war. She wore some simple robes and above her head was a sphere of golden light. Castiel himself was not sure how it stayed put. 

Sekhmet clasped her hands together, staring at her strangely long finger-nails which were painted over with gold paint rather than nail polish. They glimmered under the light of her modern apartment. "Glad you could make it. I wasn't expecting you so early, though." Sekhmet grinned and her eyes- which were golden like her nails- shined with excitement, like she was awaiting what was to come. She took a step forward, toward the three men, but they stayed where they stood not wanting to show they were frightened, but Sekhmet could tell anyway.

"Oh... boys, don't pretend to not be intimidated." she whispered, almost seductively, her tongue grazing over her sharp teeth. "I can smell it." she said even softer, tracing a finger over Castiel's jawline. The angel gulped at the action, unsure of what to do. 

"Anyway!" She jumped back to her previous position, "I have use for you." she crouched down, "Gahiji!" she beckoned, and soon a lion emerged from the corner of the room. A lion none of them had noticed before.

Dean was suddenly very frightened, for he had a bad experience at the zoo that involved a few too many lions for comfort in his adolescence. He squirmed a bit on the spot and Gahiji took notice of it and sniffed in his direction, but soon lost interest. "He can smell the fear, too." Sekhmet smiled, but not sincerely. Infact, a devilish look flickered behind her golden eyes and that brought even more fear to the pit of Dean's stomach, what was she going to do?

"I bet you're wondering what I want of you." The goddess fluffed out her mane of fiery red hair, and Sam had to wonder if it was actual fire. "Today is your lucky day, because I'm about to tell you... sort of." she placed a slim finger on the tip of her chin and tapped it slowly. "You're the part of my new experiment!" she exclaimed, clapping out of excitement.

Castiel's head tilted to the left in his signature curious look, "Experiment?" he questioned in a husky tone.

"Yes!" Sekhmet grinned, and she reminded Castiel of Meg, almost. "I'd tell you what I was doing, but that wouldn't be fun... would it?" she said, reaching down to pet Gahiji. "Questions?" she asked the three men.

"Uh... yeah, how about, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean clutched his pocket, which held the bone of one that she slaughtered, covered in lion's blood. It was not easy to come by, but it was the only thing that could kill her.

"Oh yes, you're the less intelligent one?" Sekhmet mockingly laughed, tracing fingers along Gahiji's back in a soothing manner. "I'll repeat what I said, ok?" She cleared her throat, "I need someone for an experiment, a.k.a, you-" she motioned towards the three men, "-but, I'm not going to tell you what the experiment is, I'll leave it to you to find out... once it's done. Then, you can come find me again, get all mad, Winchester stuff, then I'll admire my work!"

Castiel's head tilted again and Sekhmet waved her hand up to her chest, "Bye!" she winked at them, playfully, and twisted her hand around. Soon the room was full of a mist, and once it hit the boys, they were unconscious, on the floor of Sekhmet's apartment.

***

Dean stretched out his legs, then arms and groaned, before climbing off the uncomfortable bunker bed and going off to take a shower. He had a strange dream that felt like it went on for weeks. Once he was in the shower, under it's excellent water pressure, he took it to wash himself, but one look at his body was enough to make him stumble out of the shower, onto the slippery tiles of the bathroom floor, wrapping himself up in a towel, he shouted "Sammy!" as loud as he could, and soon he burst into the room in lightening speed, only to see Dean shivering on the floor, in the body of a woman.

Sam started laughing immediately, and even fell to the floor. "Shut your pie hole!" Dean yelled at him, but he sounded high pitched and squeaky. "Ah!" he shouted, covering his mouth with his hands, all while his younger brother still laughed hysterically. "Not funny!"

Only then did Dean realise Sam was a woman too. "Um, Sam. Hate to break it to you, but you are a girl too." 

Sam looked down immediately. His body was muscular, too muscular. It looked strange on his small frame. Sam's eyes widened. "Sorry..." he muttered sheepishly.

"Cas will know what's up!" Dean shouted in triumph and said a quick prayer to Cas. He appeared almost immediately in the form of a young, attractive woman.

"Not a word." he muttered sternly. Castiel was lean, tall and had fairly large breasts, and Dean in particular noticed, and it made him stare at himself in the mirror. He was strangely short, which was strange since he was around 6ft. His boobs were abnormally large and he was extremely curvy. Dean accepted that if he were himself and he saw himself as a girl in a bar, he'd chat her up. 

"Mind filling me up on what happened?" Sam asked Cas, as if he knew the answers.

"I have no idea." Castiel's new female voice echoed against the walls of the small bathroom. His voice was nowhere near as husky as Sam or Dean expected, in fact it was quite soft and soothing. "I haven't been able to contact any other angels."

"Then what the hell is going on here?! One second I was dreaming we were on a hunt, next I woke up with a uterus!" Dean shouted, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Same." Sam muttered, for once he had no answers. 

"Also." Cas almost yelped in realisation. "So... if we were all dreaming of a hunt-"

"You don't even dream, Cas." Dean interrupted. 

"Exactly!" Sam started to get it. "So it really happened? Sekhmet?"

Dean's mouth forms a perfect 'O' and he shakily takes a step forward and halts. "If we're going to find Sekhmet we need to pass as girls." Sam mutters, "Also, Dean. Put on some clothes." 

Dean notices at this moment he is still naked, and Castiel notices too as he studies Dean, but he doesn't see Castiel's intense stare. Neither does Sam.

Once Dean is fully clothed, to the best of his fashionable ability, they make their way to the mall to get some cheap girl clothes. Once they enter a local clothes store, there are eyes on them and they begin to realise they truly don't look like girls. 

Dean grabs lots of small clothes, shorts and tank tops. Sam goes for the baggier stuff, like some shirts a size too big and some track pants. During the brother's - sister's - long, hard labour to find clothes that will let them fit in, Castiel sits back and admires them. He doesn't know what to choose. Soon a lady whom works at the store walks up to Castiel and asks if he wants help.

"I would much appreciate that." he says sincerely, and she looks surprised. Apparently people don't usually accept help. "So, what should I be looking for, what do you think suits me in this store?"

She grins in excitement and tells Castiel to follow her to a certain part of the store. It holds some regular day-time dresses, shirts and pants. Soon Castiel picks a full wardrobe and the employee, whose name is Jamie from what Castiel has gathered from their uninteresting chitchat, asks Castiel what his name is before he leaves. Castiel twiddles his thumbs as he has not much experience in the female-name-department of life. He tries to rattle his mind for any names he can think of. "Meg." he finally states and smiles in triumph. 

"Cool, see you around, Meg." Jamie waves and walks off to a new customer. Castiel is proud that he had figured out a name on his own, and with that thought in his mind, he walks over to Sam and Dean, who, by the looks of it, are waiting for him. 

"Finally." Dean lets out a sigh. "You made us wait forever, what took you so long?" 

"I got some recommendations from the employee, Jamie." Castiel signals over to where Jamie stands, then to his pile of clothes and smiles, Dean himself smiles at that. Castiel doesn't smile often, but when he does he looks great. 

"You should smile more often." Dean says before walking off to the checkout to pay for his clothes.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's awfully short. I promise the next one will be a bit longer. I didn't want to post it with such a low work count, but I couldn't see this chapter ending in any other way. There'll be more soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
